The Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by FanficitonFan
Summary: What happens between a Pixie Like girl and the brunette she's been waiting for- The Voltori have sent Bella to the Cullen's to learn more about her powers : - suck at summaries story's better M For later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't written anything like this for bellice before but hope its likable and please let me know what you think by clicking that lovely little review button at the bottom, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-These piss me off but got to be done, I own none of the characters except for those that I make up everything belongs to Stephine Meyer **

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but groan at the fact that once again I was moving, I don't know why I couldn't stay in one place, this time is for a good cause the Voltori wish that I be inspected by one Carlisle Cullen about my abilities as a vampire as they couldn't understand my powers if you will. The only problem with moving to Forks… My father was the chief of police there. This could be a problem.

Once I arrived at the Cullen house the minute I walked up the steps to knock on the door the scent of one person inside hit me like a ton of bricks I mean my god if you had smelt that you would have died on the spot being if you were I human I mean, a large man who may I say looks more like a bear than a man greeted me

"Oh you must be Bella right?"

"Yeah that's me" I still had some of my quirkiness from when I was a human and I hated that

"Hey I'm Emmett come on in, Guys this is Bella the girl that Carlisle had to have a look at"

I looked around the room seeing a bronze haired man that Emmett pointed out to be Edward and next to him was his brother Jasper, the girl next to them was Rosalie and may I just say she was an absolute beauty, but next to her was the most radiant and beautiful woman id seen in all of my existence (and let me tell you ive been 'alive' for a really long time) she was gorgeous, she had short spiky brown hair her eyes were gleaming at me

"… And this is Alice, Carlisle s upstairs and Esme our mother is outside ill go fetch Carlisle for you, please take a seat"

As I took a seat I smiled and looked up at Emmett sending him a thank you smile he just nodded his head and walked away. I couldn't help but look over to Alice to see she was staring straight back at me before she spoke and her melodical voice hit

"so how long you staying for Bella?"

"I was thinking or maybe staying here it seems like the perfect place barely any sunshine I was hoping to enlist at Forks High what is it like there?"

"It school you know we've been so many times its to easy and what year would you start in?"

"Well what year are you guys?"

"Were all juniors"

"So junior I guess" I couldn't help but laugh at my own stupidity I quickly tore my eyes away from her as to not seem like I'm staring when a tall blonde haired man came into my line of view

"Hello Bella it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Carlisle" I simply stod and shook his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you two sir"

"Please call me Carlisle I feel old otherwise" All of the Cullen's started laughing as I joined n so did Carlisle

"Shall we go into my study?" He was a very calm man unlike others that the Voltori had sent me to always rushing to find me out

"That would be wonderful Carlisle" I don't know why felt the need to be polite to him like this I was normally grumpy with the person that was about to ask me a bunch of questions, perhaps it had something to do with my insane crush on His Daughter, Did I really have a crush already, I looked over to her once more as I looked into her eyes and saw her flashing me a large and beautiful smile I could only think

Damn right I do


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I'm sorry its been so long all of the computers in my house broke – I literally mean all of them- so I havnt been able to write and im in the middle fo writing my novel so I have been neglecting this so here goes see you at the end Enjoy.**

BELLA POV

After what felt like just minutes but turned out to be 2 hours I was finally let out of Carlisle's office to be greeted by the gorgeous pixie outside the door

"Would you like me to show you your room Bella" Her voice was so melodical

"Err yes please that would be great Alice" if I could still blush I would've I'm such a dork. We walked down the hall for about a minute and I have to say I was impressed with my room,

"So no one comes in here unless you let them so I better leave you to it" I could tell she was extremely upset about having to leave

"You can stay if you want" I couldn't help it I didn't want to be away from the goddess that was Alice Cullen

"So do you plan to stay with us once Carlisle finished his analyzing?"

"I don't mind I mean I'd like to I never had a coven and ive been this way for over 100 years so It might be nice would you mind?" I smiled hoping that I would get to be near her for a long time

"Well I wouldn't mind I can't speak for the others that's their choice" Alice smiled back at me god she had a sexy grin.

"Alice you know full well we don't mind you would have seen it by now" A tall woman with bronze colored hair walked in my room "I hope you don't mine me just walking in I'm Esme"

"Oh hi I'm Bella" I reached out my hand with the intent to shake hers I was rather surprised when she just walked up to me and hugged me

"Welcome to the family Bella, ive taken it apon myself to enroll you in the high school here I put you as a junior, I heard your conversation earlier I hope you don't mind" I could tell Esme was worried that I minded

"No that's great thank you" I smiled and hugged her again

"Right I'll leave you to it then see you later Bella" Esme smiled at me. As I looked over to Alice she had a rather large grin on her face

"What?" I asked

"Nothing I'm just glad you get on with everyone it would have caused a mess if you didn't"

"Oh right, Im going to go hunt do you want to come with?"

"Yeah sure that'll be great" Alice and I hunted for approximately 5 hours getting the fill that was needed on my soon to be debut in high school. It had been a lot of decades since the last time I was in school and I have no doubt that things would have changed from how they were in 1965. During out hunt I couldn't keep my eyes off of the most gorgeous pixie like vampire I had ever seen, I mean I know vampires are graceful but she is more than that she is everything a human would dream they could be, it was at this point that she noticed me staring so I sprinted ahead.

"Bella?" Alice said I loved the way my name rolled off of her tongue it was beautiful

"Yes Alice?" She smiled and she continued

"Err nothing it doesn't matter" Alice suddenly ran in the opposite direction, I couldn't help but run after her

"Alice what's the problem?" I felt like she had an issue with me or something

"Nothing I promise, lets not have this conversation now ok" Alice smiled and walked back into the Cullen manor, as I walked in I was bombarded by Esme

"Bella we wanted to let you know that you are signed down in the school books as Cullen is that ok?" I could tell she was worried she had taken it a step to far

"Esme that is brilliant trust me there are people are here that have the name swan that just happen to be family members of mine, they all believe I'm dead and that's the way it will stay" Esme smiled she seemed hesitant to ask the next question

"I was wondering exactly who around here are your family?" If Esme could blush she would be

"Maybe I should explain my past, as you are all humbly letting me into your home" I watched as everyone to a seat there was one person that seemed even more interested to know all about me and that was Alice

"I was born in 1895 in Atlanta Georgia as Bella Marie Swan to Graham Swan and Sarah Swan, I grew up as anyone would just going to school having the time of my life, on the 4th of December 1912 i was kidnapped away from my family I woke up as this, I didn't know what to do so I went home my parents were cooking and waiting for my return, although it felt like a day to me it had been 2 months for them they hugged me as I walked in, it was then that they noticed my eyes were bloodshot red, I killed them both that night Ive lived with the guilt for 100 years that is why I take a day of rest every year on the 6th of February that was the night they died. Now here in forks I have 7 relatives, 3 uncles 2 aunts my son Charlie Graham Swan and my daughter Sarah Swan" It was Carlisle that spoke

"How is it possible for you to have children?" Carlisle's voice was laced with worry and questioning

"I don't know Carlisle I was raped by another vampire and I have Charlie and 5 years ago I slept with someone and there was Sarah, they are the only two of my family members that know I'm alive, I could never let my children think I was dead, in fact I am going to see them today"

"Bella are you telling us that vampires can get pregnant? And one of your children is Chief of Police Charlie Swan" I could tell Rosalie was hopeful about the vampires getting pregnant bit

"Apparently you can have children as a vampire Rosalie and yes that is my son, no I hate to break up the party but I have to go for a while my son lives in the town with my daughter I think it's only fair that I go and see them, Ill be back on Sunday so I can get ready for school"

As I walked out the door and hopped onto my bike I saw Alice come up beside me

"Are you ever going to introduce your two families to each other Bella? I smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Of course I am Ali but first I have to let them know that 1) I'm back in forks to stay and 2) that there is another family OK?"

Alice smiled still with her hand on her cheek she lent in and placed a soft kiss apon my lips, it was like magic I saw fireworks, as she pulled back she said

"Be careful out there Bella" She walked up to the door, and watched me put on my helmet and drive away, I could tell that one day I was going to marry none other than Alice Cullen


	3. Help me out

Hello Hello, so i havnt update this story in like a year i absolutly lost my confidence as a writer becasue i believed that noone was reading it so i would really really really really appriciate it if you could you send me review and let me know if you would be intrested in me continuing this if not i wont simple Lemme no :) x 


	4. Chapter 3

hello you beautiful people you gave fantastic reviews you gave me back my confidence so im sorry if its short its not half eleven at night ive bene trying to write this all night lol this is the weekend a the swans see you at the bottom -  
>Bella POV<p>Friday evening<p>

I knocked on the door waiting for the response, my son never changes hes still got his old police cruiser the door opened and there he stod "Mom" he smiled and hugged me "Charlie" i smiled back at him he pulled me inside and let go of me when he yelled "SARAH COME DOWNSTAIRS I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU" i looked at the stairs when my daughter came buddling down them "Mummy" she jumped into my arms "oh sarah your so big" she pulled back and ran into the lounge and sitting down Charlie walked over to me and looked at me "Cup of tea mum" i looked at him funny until he laughed "Yeah yeah ok" he laughed at his own joke "here sit" i sat down in the kitchen "So whats been happening mum" i looked at him "well the voltori sent me back here and im living with a family called the Cullens" he smiled "I know the cullens there good people, so you being interrigated by them now?" "I actually realy like it over there they are great especially Alice" he looked at me with a smirk "MMhmm got your eye on her have you" he smirked back at him "Charlie i am not going to go into my sex life with my son that is just weird" we both laughed "yes Charlie i like her so we will see what happens" He smiled at me "Mum its been a long day im going to bed so is Sarah go hunt or something" I smiled at him and agreed sayign goodnight to sarah i ran out to the forrest behind the house after being out there for about an hour i heard someone speak "Hi Bella" i turned around to see Edward Cullen "oh hi Edward everything ok your quite a way out" i looked at him and he smiled "ok honestly i was checking on you making sure your ok" i looked at him kind of angrily "what were you checking up on edward, me or my children" he looked down "Right you think i don't know how to control myself around my son and daughter i have been rasing charlie for a very long time now get the hell out of my face" The next thing i now ive got the beautiful pixie in front of my face "please dont hurt him" she looked at me with a puppy dog look and spoke in her cutest voice, i just melted "Just get him away from my family and me alice" She just looked me up and down and smiled, i smiled back and ran back towards the house. When i got back Everyone was asleep little was i aware of what was happening over at the Cullen place

-AT THE CULLEN MANOR-  
>"EDWARD SHE IS MINE NOT YOURS MINE AND YOU WILL STAY AWAY DO YOU HEAR ME"<br>"NO ALICE I DONT THINK YOU GET IT SHE IS MY MATE NOT YOURS PLUS LESBIAN RELATIONS ARE CERTAINLY NOT NATURAL"  
>"YOUR FULL OF SHIT EDWARD IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU, YOU ONLY WANT HER BECASUE YOU KNOW I WANT HER" "NO I WANT HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER IVE LOVED HER SINCE I SAW HER" "STOP LIEING YOU LITTLE SHIT" With that Edward lunged at Alice and smashed her to the ground "THAT IS ENOUGH!" both stopped fighting as esme walked in "im sick of you two fighting i'll tell you what you both try for bella's heart whoever she chooses they get her simple as, i hate the idea but thats how it goes.<br>Edward and Alice stared each other down knowing this was going ot be a battle

-  
>im so sorry its so short but i havnt posted for a few months and i really just wanted to get it up love you all please review i need to know <p>


End file.
